Turn Me On
by Xenia van Hausen
Summary: Compilation of DRR! Kinkmeme smutfics. They're all pure smut, seriously. Shizuo and Izaya are going at it in their room. Full of Shizaya, dirty talk, Izaya begging for Shizuo, and Shizuo being a damn tease.
1. Turn Me On

**September 5, 2011**

**Another fill for the DRRR! Kink Meme! Pure smut...XD**

**Prompt: **I have like... the biggest kink for dirty talk

OP begs anon for Shizaya dirty talk. ; u; Make it so dirty it makes me cry. I want "Cum inside me!"'s and "Fuck me harder!"'s~ Just make it reaaally dirty. 3

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Durarara! [No matter how much I wished...]

* * *

><p><strong>Turn Me On <strong>

"You sure love this, don't you?" Shizuo teased. Amusement was evident in his voice as he leaned down to suck on the neck of the man beneath him.

"Mmmnngh…" A moan was his only reply.

Mischievousness glinted in the ex-bartender's amber eyes. He bit down on the soft skin, resulting in a soft gasp from the raven-haired informant.

"Sh-Shizu…chan…nngh…" Said informant had a hard time trying to keep a clear head as Shizuo's fingers slipped in and out of his hole painfully slow.

"Yes, I-za-ya-kun?"

The blonde man purposefully drawled out the name, all the while watching with satisfaction as said male writhed beneath him, desperately trying to hide just how much he needed Shizuo.

The sight only caused Shizuo's pants to become tighter.

"S-such…ha—a tease—nn!" Izaya panted, arching his back when Shizuo roughly slammed his fingers in and hit Izaya's sweetspot.

"What do you mean, louse? I won't know unless you tell me straight out, since I'm _such_ a moron." Despite his words, Shizuo wondered just how long he could stand teasing the informant before he, himself, grew painfully uncomfortable…

Izaya cursed inwardly.

"Damn—it, Shizu…chan!" His face was flushed a bright hue of pinkish red, small drops of sweat glistening on his face and down his neck.

Shizuo grunted, feeling his breath hitch at the lewd sight of Izaya. He slowed his fingers slightly.

The raven-haired man whimpered in protest.

"So mean…Shizu-chan…" Said man's fingers gradually slowed as his other hand roamed Izaya's body.

"I did say that you have to tell me exactly what you want, didn't I?" He bit down on a nipple, his free hand pushing up the black V-neck.

"Unngh!" Izaya didn't realize that his hands were clutching the sheets beneath him until he raised one hand up to grab Shizuo's wrist on his chest.

"Hurry up…ha…and…nnn…fuck me!" His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused.

Shizuo smirked.

"That's not specific enough…Izaya-kun." The husky whisper along with the warm breath on his ear made Izaya shudder with pleasure.

"Do you want me to fuck you with just my fingers? A vibrator?"

A slight pause plus a smirk, as Shizuo stole a glance at the panting, pale man.

"Heh, my tongue? Or…" Shizuo moved his fingers around in the hole, causing Izaya's breath to turn unsteady. "Do you want my cock? Slamming into you…hitting that sweetspot of yours every. single. time."

Izaya couldn't help but visualize it in his mind.

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"Oh? 'Yes,' to what?"

"Y-your cock…I want you to fuck me—ah!—with—your—mm—cock…" He was breathless already with Shizuo's teasing.

"Tell me how you want it." Izaya was too desperate to bother with the ex-bartender's smugness.

"I want that damn cock—nngh…of yours-!" Shizuo's other hand trailed dangerously close down to Izaya's thighs as his mouth was occupied with a nipple. "To—to ram into me—unngh!" Shizuo's hand brushed lightly against Izaya's length. "Hard and fast—haa—each and every time…while—mmnngh—you touch me with that rough hand of yours…"

The soft brushes of Shizuo's hand were steadily becoming firmer and longer.

The smugness still evident in his voice, Shizuo said, "Is that _all_ you want?"

The emphasis threw Izaya's great mind into overdrive.

_No, _damn it. It wasn't _all_ that he wanted!

"Fuck, Shizuo! Just fucking slam your cock inside of me already—ah—and fuck the living daylights out of me!"

And, oh, did Shizuo do just that.

Without warning, he jerked his fingers out, took Izaya's hips hostage, and slammed him onto his throbbing cock.

Just when he unzipped his pants was a mystery.

"Aah~!" Izaya screamed in pleasure and from the sudden penetration.

Immediately, he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and snaked his hands into coarse, blonde hair.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…faster—nngh…"

Said man grunted and began thrusting hard into Izaya's entrance. Each time he pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, he slammed back in even harder and further, eventually hitting the informant's sweetspot repeatedly.

"Keep on fucking me, Shizu-chan…I want it harder and harder!"

"You're such a slut."

"I know—AHH!" Izaya lurched forward, hugging Shizuo's neck. "I know you love it…"

"You better be saying that only to me, or else you know that you wouldn't be able to feel any other guy's cock after I'm through with you."

"Oh—fuck!—jealous, aren't we, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up…" They were both breathless.

"Faster, Shizu-chan! I'm about to—nngh!"

Shizuo knew what Izaya meant, and he thrust deeper into the smaller man, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust.

He moved faster, until he felt Izaya become tense and shuddered, releasing a white, sticky substance onto both their chests.

The ex-bartender's length was soon enveloped in tight, hot walls, clamping down on him, and he came inside of the raven-haired man.

.

Said man slumped and leaned on Shizuo's broad chest, heaving from the strenuous activity. Izaya straightened up, still in Shizuo's arms, and ran two fingers across the taller man's chest.

Bringing it up to his mouth, Izaya glanced into amber orbs and put on a seductive expression as he licked his fingers clean.

Shizuo swallowed, and stared.

With a smirk, Izaya leaned down and licked the broad chest in front of him, pushing onto Shizuo, making him hold himself up with his arms behind him on the bed.

As Izaya straightened up, his face moved enticingly close to the blonde's and soon, his lips were captured in a hot kiss.

As their tongues battled it out, the raven-haired started to move his hips, jolting Shizuo's length into activeness once again, especially since the blonde was still inside of Izaya.

"Mmngh…" Now, it was Shizuo's turn to moan in pleasure.

Slender hands traveled to his shoulders, applying pressure to push him flat on the bed. Pulling away from the kiss with a small pop, Izaya propped himself up with his arms on Shizuo, an expression adorned on his face full of mischievousness and lust.

Shizuo couldn't help but be slightly alarmed at that devilish smirk.

All thoughts were wiped out of his mind, though, as Izaya's hips rolled faster on his length. Shizuo knew Izaya was also hard again, as his member brushed against Shizuo's abdomen.

"Izaya…" he moaned.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Oh, the smirk!

The words were shoved back down Shizuo's throat as his eyes finally focused on the sight in front of him.

Izaya, with one hand firmly set on Shizuo's chest to balance himself, had his other hand on his own cock, pumping it in rhythm to his movements on Shizuo's cock.

In addition to his flushed cheeks glistening with sweat? Oh, did that make Shizuo's blood immediately fly south.

The taller man clasped his eyes shut at the sudden sensation, and he hastily pried his eyes open lest he lost the sight of Izaya in such a state.

He brought his hands up, one grabbing hold of Izaya's waist while the other wrapped itself around Izaya's pumping hand.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Let me do it."

Confused, Izaya obliged. Once Shizuo's large hand took his length, Izaya threw his head back in pleasure.

"Ahh..Shizu-chan…" Izaya started to bounce on Shizuo's cock.

"I-Izaya…" he panted, breathless.

"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" Izaya bounced harder and faster onto Shizuo's throbbing length, using both his arms on Shizuo to balance and pull himself in.

Hitting his own sweetspot, Izaya cried out in ecstasy.

Shizuo, on the other hand, pumped him with quick, strong strokes.

With a few more strokes and a couple more times his prostate was hit, Izaya came another time onto Shizuo's chest, his entrance tightening around the blonde's huge cock, sending him into euphoria as he, too, came another time inside of Izaya.

"Ha…ha…Shi—zu…ha" Izaya panted, trying to get his sentence out. "Shizu-chan…damn your cock is big…mmm…it barely fits inside of me…"

.

Before Shizuo could reply, his mouth was already attacked by Izaya's needy kiss, sucking on his tongue. He lifted the informant off of him, squeezing his ass along the way, earning a small gasp in his mouth.

He changed their position, him now looming over Izaya as the latter clung onto him, kissing him with a frantic desire.

"Still not enough? Seriously, you're such a slut."

Breaking away from the kiss, Izaya panted, breathless, "Only for you, Shizu-chan~!"

Said man couldn't help but smile at this, and pulled Izaya back into the kiss as their arms wrapped around each other.

Izaya whimpered and pouted when Shizuo broke their lips' contact and moved down.

The informant was slightly confused until he saw—and felt—the wet tongue around his length, growing firmer with each lick.

"D-damn…Shizu-chan…" His fingers found blonde locks and weaved their way in the mess.

His only reply was Shizuo's mouth taking him in, going down inch by inch…until he hit the back of the ex-bartender's throat.

Izaya shuddered and moaned at the sensation.

"Damn Shizu-chan…such a tease _and_ such a damn good fuck…ahnnngh!" His fingers unconsciously tugged at the blonde hair.

Shizuo grunted, along with a moan soon after, and continued to bob his head up and down Izaya's hard length, lapping up any precum dripping out.

Then, he licked from the tip, giving the slit a teasing flick with his tongue along the way, down to Izaya's balls, and right back up the other way.

The one receiving such ministration shivered in delight, clutching at Shizuo's hair, using all the little willpower remaining to prevent himself from thrusting into that hot mouth.

"Your cum, let me taste it."

Izaya's breath hitched at the husky voice filled with arousal.

Without waiting for a reply, Shizuo took all he was able of Izaya's cock into his mouth and sucked.

Hard.

Needy.

Full of desire.

He licked the tip of Izaya's length as he took the rest of it in his palm and pumped.

"Ah…Shizu-chan, tell me…what are you thinking right now?"

.

With a short pause, Shizuo gave Izaya's cock one last lick and looked at Izaya, whose eyes were barely opened, face bright with red.

Never slowing his hand's pace, Shizuo replied, "I want you. I want to make you cum over and over again. I want to taste you. I want to be the only one to taste you, drink you, kiss you. I want to be the only one to see you like this, the only one to make you this way. I want to fuck you senseless until you can't even consider anyone else able to come _close_ to satisfying you. I'll be the only one to fuck you, tease you, kiss you, suck you, and I'll be the only one to make you come."

A smile graced Izaya's beautiful—albeit flushed—face, but it left as soon as it appeared as the informant arched his back in pleasure.

Shizuo had resumed his previous ministrations with his mouth and tongue, sending Izaya over the edge.

His own length was hard by now, but he ignored it, seeing as Izaya was close. He moved his tongue over every centimeter of Izaya's cock and sucked.

He could feel it twitch at the attention was receiving, and Izaya tensed again for the third time that night. Shizuo noticed and heard a soft mewl of "Shizu-chan…" He readied himself for the amount of cum that soon shot into his mouth, swallowing the salty liquid.

With a satisfied smirk, he sat up and wiped away any excess cum with the back of his hand. Izaya lay there panting, chest heaving up and down, crimson orbs half-lidded and glazed.

His eyes wandered all over Shizuo's body, and he saw that the ex-bartender was still hard.

"You're still—" He trailed off, out of breath and his mind didn't work properly just yet. Not after all that, no.

Shizuo was in the middle of forming a frown when he realized what Izaya was talking about.

He gave a small smirk and said, "Enjoying the view, Izaya-kun?"

_Such_ a tease.

With a disapproving frown, Izaya replied, "Shizu-chan."

Shizuo was about to say something, until Izaya pushed himself up, crawled over, and got off the bed.

Turning around, he pulled Shizuo up and kissed him, wrapping his arms back into their favorite place: in those blonde locks.

Shizuo's hands found their place on Izaya's ass and he squeezed lightly.

Momentarily, one hand traveled closer to Izaya's entrance and slid over it. The raven-haired man moaned and intentionally grinded his cock against Shizuo's. The hard length made his own member stand straight.

Reaching his hand over to the counter, Shizuo grabbed the lube from where he left it earlier. Hastily pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, he threw the bottle back on the counter and teased Izaya's eager entrance.

"In-inside of me—I want them inside of me already…" Izaya kept grinding and stuck his ass out into Shizuo's hand.

The latter smiled at the informant's impatience. He leaned down right beside Izaya's ear and whispered in a low voice, "So you want me to finger-fuck you?" His fingers moved around the entrance, not going in.

Izaya shuddered. "Yes—nn—yes! Stick those fingers in and touch me! Stretch me so that I can have that cock of yours inside of me!"

Shizuo's smile grew wider and he finally slid his fingers inside of Izaya, who arched his back at the pleasure.

"Like this?" As always, he just had to tease the smaller man.

"Mmnnngh…no, more!"

Shizuo barely went in any deeper.

"Now?"

"Ah—haa…no…I need more…deeper…deeper!"

The smile never left Shizuo's lips.

"Yeah? How much do you want this?"

"F-fuck, Shizu-chan! You already know!" He gritted his teeth.

Shizuo let out a soft chuckle and his eyes were soft.

"You're giving me too much credit, flea. I really don't know." The smile could be heard through his voice. "So, tell me, how much do you want this?"

"I want you as much as I love the human species! Now hurry up already!"

"Is that how you ask for something?"

"F-fuck…" He needed those fingers to move faster, but Shizuo was so damn slow!

Fucking tease!

"Please…"

"Hmm? I didn't hear you."

"Haanngh…Please! Move those fingers!"

Finally, Izaya felt Shizuo push his fingers in all the way, brushing his sweetspot lightly before pulling them back out. The ex-bartender's other hand grabbed his ass.

.

The informant mewled in delight as he entwined his fingers into coarse hair and nipped at Shizuo's ear.

"You're such a cute slut."

"Didn't you—just use—the wrong adjective, Shizu-chan?"

"Oh, yes. You're a very cute and _sexy_ slut."

Izaya grinned.

"You're so damn sexy, Izaya." Shizuo slid his fingers in one last time before he pulled them out and spun the raven-haired man around and over the counter.

"Mmnngh," Izaya moaned in anticipation, propping himself up on his elbows, hands balled into fists on the countertop. He deliberately stuck his ass in the air and wagged it in front of Shizuo.

Glancing over his shoulder, looking ever so seductive, he purred, "I know you want this, Shizu-chan~."

Shizuo stared, cock twitching in need.

He stepped closer to Izaya and rubbed his tip up and down the crack between the raven-haired informant's butt cheeks.

"Nnngh, Shizu-chan," Izaya hummed.

Leaning over, Shizuo whispered so softly that Izaya almost didn't hear, "I love you," and he pushed his cock inside.

"Aaah! So—thick—nngh…"

Izaya began thrusting back against Shizuo's length as the latter plunged forward.

"Fu—ck…"

"Shizu-chan…is so…big…nngh…slamming…into me…mm—I love—Shizu—chan—so—much!"

Shizuo simply grunted and slammed back into the informant, hitting his prostate squarely. Two more times, Izaya could barely stand. Having expected that, Shizuo held Izaya up with one arm and continued pounding into him.

"Ha…Shizu-chan…feels so good…" Izaya tried moving his ass around the huge cock, earning him a low moan.

"Aah…touch—me—please, touch me…Shizu-chan," Izaya begged.

Shizuo was too lost in pleasure to tease Izaya; so he, in his breathless state, led his hand down the side of the smaller man's waist to his front and palmed the throbbing length.

"Mmmnngh!"

His thumb toyed with the slit briefly before he began pumping, precum dripping down his hand as well as Izaya's legs.

Suddenly, the continuous pounding of Shizuo inside of Izaya seemingly stopped, and Izaya's fleetingly questioned what the heck Shizuo was doing before his own scream cut through the room.

Shizuo had pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock in the informant's entrance, and pierced right back in, quick, hard, strong, and well-aimed, hitting right on Izaya's prostate with all the force in the world.

Izaya came violently from that one thrust, falling over on top of the counter, ass still in the air as Shizuo, too, shot the hot, white cum into the fragile informant.

His cock wrapped snugly by burning, taut walls, Shizuo collapsed onto Izaya and stretched his arm out against the counter.

.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya stuttered.

Said man lifted his other arm to Izaya's chin and turned his face around to give him a deep kiss.

They panted into each other's mouth, tongue meeting tongue, a mix of flavors swirling on their taste buds.

Their kiss lasted for who knows how long, and once they broke apart, they both inhaled air as if there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and picked him up. Instinctively, the latter wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and purred, "Shizu-chan, I want ootoro and your home-cooked meal after our shower~!"

Shizuo sighed, "You are so needy."

"You know you love it~!"

A smile crept onto the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro's face.

"Sure."

Izaya grinned and leaned his head into the nape of Shizuo's neck, closing his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep now."

His reply was a sound similar to, "Nnh," as Izaya's breathing smoothed and slowed.

Shizuo sighed and decided to let him sleep, as they _did _have a rather…tiring night.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I was thinking of writing a fluffy sequel to this? What do you think? Of course, smut is a must! Although I'm still an amateur at that...please review and give me suggestions! Anything! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! =D**


	2. Press Against Me

March 31, 2012

This isn't exactly part of "Turn Me On," but I thought it'd be fine if I added this story to it. xD

**Prompt:** _Shizuo fucking Izaya up against that big window in his office._

_Bonus Points:_  
><em>-Whether they're in an actual relationship or just casual enemies with benefits is up to anon. However, for this prompt OP isn't really in the mood for fluffy couple stuff, so the latter is preferred.<em>  
><em>-Shizuo teasing Izaya throughout.<em>  
><em>-Someone sees them. (Namie? Mikado? Kida? It's up to anon.~)<em>

Too bad I couldn't fulfill much of the bonuses.

* * *

><p><strong>Press Against Me<br>**

Shizuo's hard length pressed against Izaya's ass. They were still fully clothed, though hands were roaming, growing fervently in pace. Izaya was bent over, his arms preventing him from falling as they pushed against the top of his desk. Shizuo had an arm around Izaya's waist, carefully rubbing up and down. His other arm had slipped underneath Izaya's black V-neck and was touching every part of Izaya's body.

Shizuo sat on Izaya's swivel chair, the man himself on Shizuo's lap. He desperately wanted to grind, but their position prevented such a movement. Shizuo leaned forward and attacked the back of Izaya's exposed neck, kissing, biting, licking. Izaya moaned and writhed, his brain refusing to function.

Izaya braced himself when he was easily lifted off his chair and swung over against the window behind his desk. His legs shook, his eyes clenched tight, as he tried to focus what remaining energy he had left to standing. His palms, hot and sweaty, felt the coldness of the glass.

His breath was heavy, coming in quick pants. Shivers ran down his neck, throughout his whole body, when Shizuo's lips found their place in the nape of the raven's neck not two seconds after he'd flung Izaya against the window. The lower half of their bodies were pressed together, Shizuo's front digging into Izaya's ass. He could feel the slight twitches against his ass, and he knew Shizuo desperately wanted to grind his crotch into him, but he only pressed harder against Izaya, pushing him more into the window. The blonde's breathing was deep, husky, aroused. He bit down on Izaya's pale skin, causing the latter to whimper in response.

Shizuo's hand found its way to the front of Izaya's pants and proceeded to pull it open. Immediately, he slipped his hand inside and grabbed Izaya's length. He pumped.

Izaya moaned loudly, arching his back and leaning his head on Shizuo's shoulder, who continued biting and leaving bright red marks on Izaya's neck.

"Ahhnngh! Shizu-chan…"

Both of them had forgotten that it was a window in front of them.

"Look at you," Shizuo whispered. "Just like a little slut."

Izaya was panting, unable to respond, unable to comprehend. The ecstasy of their situation refused to let him think, much less think straight.

All he knew was that he could feel Shizuo's cock against his exposed ass, teasing and sliding inside the crack, Shizuo's tongue on his sensitive skin, and Shizuo's rough hand pumping his shaft.

"Shizu-chan-Shizu-chan—"

"You want my cock?"

"Mmmnn," Izaya nodded, unable to say more.

"Your cheeks are a beautiful red, Izaya-kun," Shizuo teased, drawling out Izaya's name.

Izaya didn't reply, only grinded his ass against Shizuo's cock a few times.

"Shh, be patient," Shizuo continued, slipping his other hand to Izaya's back. He rubbed his cock into the crack of Izaya's ass again, smearing precum onto the skin. He slid two fingers down, and pushed them inside the hole. Izaya tensed, shuddering at the sensation, soon moaning and losing control over his body as Shizuo slid his fingers back and forth, pushing his precum in there and using it as lube.

He twisted his fingers inside, pressing deeper each time and entering a third finger next. Izaya bent forward, leaning onto the window, fogging part of it up with his breath. His motion pushed his ass further into Shizuo, trying to get him to go faster.

"You know, would my cock fit in with my fingers?" Shizuo grew harder at the thought while Izaya almost came at the mental image.

He bit his lower lip, trying to regain some control so that he could finally muster out, "Fuck me," in between heavy breaths.

Shizuo pressed his cock in Izaya's entrance, his three fingers still inside and the tip of his cock barely fitting.

"Fu—ck," Izaya moaned out as the large cock forced its way in.

"It's hot," Shizuo murmured, slipping his cock in carefully. The tightness of Izaya's hole turned him on considerably, and he had to fight the impulse to shove his cock inside and thrust. He was barely halfway inside and the hotness of Izaya's hole almost sent him over the edge.

"Shi…zu-chan," Izaya breathed. He felt a slight pain at how wide he was being forced to spread, but it was undermined by the incredible sensation of Shizuo rubbing his cock against him. Shizuo kept pushing in, in, and in. Deeper, until he was fully sheathed. He froze for a second, and when Izaya moved slightly, the both moaned at the sensation. Shizuo began to move his fingers back and forth, slowly, inside Izaya, not daring to move his cock just yet. It was as if he was pumping himself while still inside the raven, and precum leaked into Izaya's hole, making it even wetter and slicker.

Shizuo's other hand wrapped around Izaya's waist to keep him upright, and Izaya's length dripped with his own precum, hot and hard and needing attention.

"Ready?" Shizuo asked against Izaya's ear.

Izaya barely nodded, his eyes half-lidded and glazed. Shizuo pulled his fingers out and Izaya felt relief at the loosened feeling, though not much as Shizuo's cock was still sheathed inside him. Shizuo's free hand now wrapped around Izaya's length, and pumped. Izaya bucked his hips and shoved his ass deeper onto Shizuo's cock. He clenched his fists and pressed against the window for support.

He felt Shizuo tighten his grip around his waist and he knew what was next. Shizuo slammed Izaya's pelvis forward, all the while pumping his length. The glass vibrated.

Shizuo pulled his cock out until only the tip was inside, and slammed back into Izaya, ripping a loud moan from those swollen lips. And this Shizuo did again, and again, thrusting into Izaya, finding his sweetspot, and slamming right back into it. The glass shook violently as Shizuo's thrusts grew quicker and harder.

He stopped pumping Izaya and grabbed both hips in his hands, instead. He held Izaya in place and fucked his ass repeatedly, the friction making the outside of Izaya's hole go numb. Izaya screamed out in pleasure, clenching his hands into tight balls of fists. Shizuo continued to fuck Izaya senseless, shoving his cock deep into Izaya and pretty much slamming him into the window.

Only when he was close did he slow down slightly and grabbed Izaya's cock again. He started pumping furiously, stilling his own thrusts. Izaya couldn't do anything but moan under Shizuo's control.

"Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan," he repeated, almost like a mantra.

When he began to tense, Shizuo started his thrusts again, in rhythm to his pumps. They were in complete ecstasy, minds taken over by complete lust. Shizuo thrust harshly into Izaya's prostate along with a firm, smooth pump of Izaya's cock and they both came violently; Izaya all onto Shizuo's hand and the window, and Shizuo all into Izaya's scorching hole.

The sudden silence droned in their ears, heightening the sound of their uneven, heavy breathing.

"C'mere," Shizuo mumbled, picking Izaya up and bringing him to the floor beside his desk, Shizuo leaning against the side of it.

Izaya lay on top of Shizuo, all energy drained from his body. He tried to catch his breath as Shizuo smoothed his hair, running his fingers through the silky, black locks. They stayed like that for two minutes, trying to catch up to reality.

When Izaya finally regained enough energy, he said, "Shizu-chan…you are such a brute."

Shizuo looked down at the back of Izaya's head, and replied with a, "Hm."

That was the end of their conversation, and Shizuo realized that Izaya had fallen asleep on him. He decided to let it slide, and soon he, too, fell asleep. The both of them, on the floor and leaning against Izaya's desk. Shizuo vaguely remembered that Izaya needed to clean the mess on the window…

They both fell asleep, satisfied by the day's event. Maybe they _had_ become something more than a relationship labeled "with benefits."

Maybe…but sleep took over before they could dwell on anything else.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
